For you
by Sorra Boo
Summary: "I've been through hell and back. I've killed. I'm hunted. And I did it. All of it. For you."
1. Prologue

"Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga clan head, one of the youngest ever elected, only at 20 years of age. Do you accept?"

I looked up, my eyes stung from sleep deprivation, but my gaze never wavered from the silver haired male's in front of me, "Hai." I bowed at a 90 degree angle, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

I felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see his eyes crinkle, indicating a smile beneath the mask, "Ah, ah, ah, it's just Kakashi now, Hinata."

I stood up, my eyes stung once more, but this time from tears of joy. Kakashi wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt his lips against my neck, "Isn't that right, _Hokage-sama_?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

I let out a small giggle, we looked out the windows over Konoha no sato, and I let a few tears escape.

I gripped Kakashi's hand tightly, his warmth radiating to my ice cold skin. Chills ran throughout my body as goosebumps formed on my arms and legs, I let out a choked sob that turned into a pitiful laugh.

"We finally did it..."

Kakashi gave me a concerned look, but I ignored his pity, he knew what this meant to me.

"Naruto."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: WHAAAAA??! What happened to Naruto??! What's Hinata doing as Hokage?! Why's kakashi being a perv!? Find out next time on 'For You'!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_~Eight years earlier~_

Hinata looked over, the blonde to her left was acting out of character today and she had yet to find out why.

"Naruto-kun," His head lifted and he gave a confused look, but not saying anything, "What's wrong, you're not acting like yourself."

The blonde Uzumaki just scratched the nape of his neck and tried to give a fake smile, but that's just what it was. _Fake_. "What'd ya mean Hinata-chan? I'm fine, -ttebayo!"

Hinata looked at him in a scolding manner, causing him to drop the smile and sigh deeply, "I guess I'm just worried..." Hinata nodded her head, urging him to continue, "Our mission tomorrow is going to be dangerous... Tsunade no Baa-chan was even scared... I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

Hinata smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease the blonde jinchurikki's mind, "Naruto-kun, we will be fine. We've all gotten stronger since Sasuke left, and without a doubt, we can do this. You're my best friend, I believe that you won't let us die."

That's right, Hinata and Naruto were best friends, after overcoming her shyness, Hinata befriended the blonde in hopes of telling him of her love for him. But as Hinata spent more time with Naruto, the more she realized that her feelings were no more than how she loves her sister.

That's it, they were just platonic, and Hinata had no problem with that. She overcame her stuttering shyness and was soon becoming the strongest kunoichi of her age group, Hiashi took on the privilege of training to be the rightful Heiress once more and for once. Hinata was happy.

But within the next 24 hours, all of that would change.

-Line Break-

 _"NO!"_

Hinata screeched as she saw Naruto's body fall limp into the dirt, _"NARUTO!"_

She frantically looked around and saw a pink head of hair, "Sakura! Get over here! He's dying! _Naruto is dying_!"

The Haruno sprinted over to the pair, ready to treat her teammate as she removed her gloves. Sakura dropped next to Naruto and began trying to close the hole in his chest, her apple green chakra swiftly trying to reconnect the severed muscles and tendons.

But as time ticked on, it only became more and more hopeless. Sakura dropped her hands, sobs racked her body as she shook her head, "I-I can't... There's t-to much damage..." Hinata gaped at the medic-nin.

 _No no no no no no no no no no_

She heard a cough and slowly turned to her best friend's body, seeing his eccentric blue eyes boring into her, "H-Hinata-chan..."

Hinata scrambled to him, her eyes stinging from overexertion and tears, "You're gonna be fine!" She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "You're going to be fine! You have to be! You have to! _You're only twelve, damnit_!"

Naruto smiled softly and grabbed her hand, "Hinata... _Become Hokage for me_."

With that, his eyes closed, his smile faded and his hand became limp in her grasp.

Hinata screamed.

She became hysterical, Kiba and Shino dragging her from the battle ground, but she got loose and ran towards the masked man responsible, " _You_! You _killed_ him!"

Her Byakugan flared into life, despite the stinging pain in her eyes. Primal instinct took over as Hinata relentlessly attacked the man, but he dodged every attack with ease.

"Hm, I suppose I did, but it was never my intention. I take full responsibility." He chuckled before shunshining behind Hinata and tripping her onto her stomach, the man twisted both arms behind her back between her shoulder blades and straddled her waist, "And what exactly are you going to do about it, _Hi~na~ta-chan_?" The way the man sounded out every syllable in her name sent shivers down her spine, the sinister undertone made her tremble in fear.

Hinata struggled, but to no avail, she looked over to see her comrades rushing to help her until the man's voice rang out, "Come any closer and I'll kill her as well." They stopped, their expressions crestfallen as they knew he wasn't bluffing.

Hinata turned her smushed face to glare at the man who straddled her, until she heard two sickening cracks as he broke both her arms, Hinata let out a blood curdling scream, tears falling freely down her face as she tried to kick the man.

"Hinata!"

She heard multiple voices call out to her, but they all jumbled together, her mind going blank.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan. It's not nice to glare at people." She hated him. She _hated_ _him_ , "Now. I won't kill you, but rather, I have a demand. In three years time, you _will_ join the Akatsuki. Use that time wisely, train hard."

Hinata used what little strength she had left to look at the man, her eyes glaring at his mask. Dull yellow with black markings, his hair was black, short and spiky. Hinata grit her teeth together, barely conscious, "W-Who are you...?"

Before completey passing out, Hinata heard the man chuckle and utter, "I am Madara Uchiha..."

-Line Break-

Hinata shot up, her breaths coming in ragged pants.

It was only a dream...

Hinata chuckled, tears falling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes. It was only a dream— _a nightmare_.

Hinata moved her hand to wipe her tears, but a hard cast met her face instead, scratching her cheek.

 _What...?_

She opened her eyes, _she_ _wasn't in her room._

 _No..._

Hinata looked around, she was in the hospital.

Hinata looked down to see both her arms wrapped in plaster, her heart sank.

This can't be right... It was only a dream... right?

The door clicked and began to slide open, Hinata's eyes moved to see the rookie nine, Tsunade, and Kakashi file in.

Her eyes were wide, almost popping out of their sockets as she gazed warily at everyone.

But someone was missing—

"Where's Naruto...?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: whoops that was sad lol**

 **Review Please!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Where's Naruto?"_

Hinata looked around frantically, her eyes darting to the farthest corners of the room. She began to stand, it wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

But a hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting out of the bed, Hinata looked over to see the silver-haired Sensei gripping her shoulder, giving her a knowing look, "It wasn't a dream, Hinata."

She wouldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but..."

It wasn't true.

"Naruto is dead."

 _No no no no no no no_

"No."

Everyone looked at her in shock, their eyes wide, as Hinata stared at her broken, plastered arms.

"H-He's not... He _can't_..."

Hinata's voice broke as she hiccuped and choked out a sob, Kakashi nodded to Tsunade who forced the rest of the rookie nine out of the room.

The Hatake wrapped his arms around Hinata, resting his chin atop her head as she buried her face into his Jounin vest and began wailing. He softly stroked her hair, trying to soother her, but no avail.

"I-It's my fault! If only I were stronger!"

Kakashi hated hearing those words, they never sat right with him, "No. Nothing could've been able to prevent this, that man was too strong. You shouldn't blame yourself, Naruto wouldn't allow it and neither will I."

Hinata clenched her teeth together, trying to not outright scream. She never responded, making him sigh and rub her back, "It'll get better, Hinata. I promise."

Hinata would be in the hospital for three more days, there was severe damage done to both shoulders, her eyes were damaged due to overuse and she had a mild concussion.

All day she lied in bed, different people visiting her every hour. After her moment with Kakashi, her father, Hanabi, and Neji came to visit.

Neji thoroughly scolded her on the overuse of her eyes, but her responses were dull and robotic.

Hanabi lied in bed with her and they read stories that the younger sibling brought from the Hyuuga compound, Hanabi's eyes would light up every time Hinata gave a small smile. The brunette's eyes would light up like firecrackers when her sister gave her attention, loving every minute of it.

Hiashi was silent mostly, but placed his hand on her head and quietly said, "I'm glad you're alright, Hinata."

After the triad of Hyuuga left, Hinata's team appeared, all bearing goodies. Kiba and Akamaru brought some beef jerky, Shino brought fruit, and Kurenai brought four boxes of cinnamon buns.

Hinata loved them dearly and tried to act happier, for their sake, but it wasn't working. They could see through her false cheeriness and fake smiles, Akamaru would lie in her lap and whine, wanting Hinata to be happy.

The day went slowly, every agonizing hour ticked by for what seemed like an eternity.

Now, visiting hours were over and Hinata was alone.

She stood from her bed and walked to the window, looking up at the moon and stars. She hated hospitals, if not for the tight security and her two broken arms, Hinata would've escaped by now.

She hated the plaster that wrapped around her arms, she hated the bandages around her head, she hated the sterile smell and the pure white rooms.

Hinata sighed, letting a few tears escape her eyes as she closed her eyes. She saw Naruto's smiling face, his brilliant blue eyes gazing into her.

She lost her brother, sure she didn't love him romantically, but her heart ached as if she had.

"Naruto-kun..." Her voice was shaky, she took a few deep breaths, trying to keep her sobs at bay. Not wanting to wake up and other nearby patients with her wails.

"For you. I _will_ become Hokage."

Hinata's days soon became repetitious, she hated it, but when the fourth day came, Hinata had an extra bounce in her step. Her casts were sawed off, the itchy bandages were unraveled and she finally was allowed outside.

When she was released, Hinata slowly walked home with her family and team. Bending and unbending her arms while she strolled, her face downcast as she thought of Naruto's final demand.

How could _she_ become Hokage? Become the strongest person in the village?

But there was no turning back now, she made a promise and she would never go back on her word.

 _~Three day's later~_

Hinata was soon able to train again, she would spar with Neji and her father, both males immediately noticing the change in aggression that Hinata poured into the spars.

Her team would take note of how she never joked around at their team training, she was _different_.

Her intensity levels skyrocketed, she poured every ounce of her being into training.

Hinata soon would begin training with Gai for muscle and Taijutsu, Asuma for training her intellect and battle strategies, Kurenai for Genjutsu, Tsunade for medical ninjutsu, Jiraiya for Fuinjutsu, and Kakashi for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

Her days were often filled, with little to no time for herself or her own desires, but she never minded.

At night, Hinata would lie on her bed wide awake, wondering what she could've done differently that day. Wondering if Naruto blames her in the afterlife, wondering if she could've prevented this.

But she would often shake these thoughts away and forced herself to sleep.

She barely ate, when she did, it was a measly few bites. Her appetite was completely gone, food would always sounding gross.

But today, Hinata swore she would throw up.

It was Naruto's funeral.

She wore pure black, her headband nowhere in sight as she walked silently down the pathway, completely alone.

Her family offered to go together, but Hinata said she needed to be alone. Guilt washed over her as she passed Naruto's old apartment building, Hinata gulped back her tears and trudged forward.

When she arrived at the cemetery, Hinata walked to the front and stood next to Kakashi and Sakura, who looked like hell.

 _She blames herself_ , Hinata thought, _I know the feeling._

Kakashi kept his one eye trained on Hinata, he saw her steady improvement. He knew what she was feeling, but no one knew the final words Naruto spoke to her, he needed to find her drive, to make sure she didn't follow in Sasuke's footsteps.

Hinata was called up during the service to speak, she calmed herself and walked to the front.

"I-..." She felt her throat constrict painfully, "Naruto was my best friend... N-Nothing will compare to this pain... And I've felt the gentle fist aimed to my heart." Hinata cleared her throat, trying to remain composed, "But Naruto gave me his dying wish..."

She looked up as her tears began falling, "I _will_ become Hokage." Her voice cracked as she began to break down, her composure crumbling with each tear.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Welp this is sad lol**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
